Revenge
by Darkehlicious
Summary: Togami managed to criticize Celes' dream and she wants to take revenge somehow


**Revenge**

Dangan Ronpa OneShot FanFiction

Writer: Darkehlicious  
Series: DanganRonpa  
Couple: Celestia Ludenberg x Togami Byakuya (Celesgami)

_Summary:  
Togami managed to criticize Celes' dream and she wants to take revenge somehow._**  
**  
_-Ever since Togami got into this twisted school, his goal has been nothing else but to make it through to the end, to then get out and keep on living life like nothing happened. It's gone pretty smoothly up to now. Until, of course, a certain twin-drill pigtailed Lolita decided to put him in her spot of interest…_

_-"What did you say?"  
"Let me go!"  
No-no, not that. You said-?"  
"Let me go, you evil witch!"_

A sharp pointy finger armor jewelry was stabbing its way into his stomach as the rest of him was blocked into a corner, with humiliatingly, no way out. He tried… he tried to push her away from him, but even though he was like 21 cm taller, and had a weight of 22kg more than her, that god damn pointy ring forced itself into his guts whenever he wanted to move. The gambler's huge red eyes were staring at him, clearly expecting those words to escape from his mouth. He had no reason too. He only spoke the truth. He told her so, but apparently it wasn't good enough for her.

Even though he was quite sure Celes' could hear the words coming from his lips in her thoughts, she wanted to hear it for real, and she clearly had no intention of continuing or in another case, dying, before she had heard the words. He had taken this as his conclusion, and he hang clearly on to it too, because this wasn't the first time she had tried to force out these kinds of humiliating words from him. If you had any idea of how humiliating it was for an heir like him, to be blocked by the wall by a finger armor, or pressed on the cold floor by a pointy heel belonging to a stubborn woman, desperate to dominate over him, and to tell her that **he's sorry.** No, she was not a woman. A WITCH.

The witch wanted an apology. No way. All he did was telling her that her dream of being a European queen, served by vampire butlers is ridiculous and totally unrealistic. It was the truth. She probably knew, she just wanted to take revenge by humiliating him somehow…

_"Togami-kun. I am waiting."_

He finally managed to push her finger away from his stomach and stare down at the black-dressed, slick gambler.

"I have no reason to apologize, Celestia. I am only speaking the truth. If someone here needs to apologize, then it's no other than you, for pointing that thing of yours into me and blocking me into the wall like that."

Celes just removed her hand from him and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

_"Very well, I will leave you for now. BUT, I will soon get my revenge, Togami-kun. I promise you that. Just you wait."_

She promised him that and that it will come at an unexpected point. That giggly smile on her face and those red, clear, contact lenses weren't joking. She knew what she was saying, always, at every time, she had a plan, that even Togami couldn't see through. He actually admired the way she managed to keep herself so stabile and stuck at her will and opinion, and how good she was at making sentences stick into a person's mind, and letting it stay there. She had a talent for it. But it was not like he needed it himself, nothing to think about now.

_"I will soon get my revenge, Togami-kun."_

Of course she did. Togami was waiting, both aware and un-aware that something was going to happen soon. And sure it did. Once they all were at the living room, all of them, talking. Celes was appearing out of nowhere, leaning over him, at his chair, one hand at his shoulder, and the other one at his cheek as she pressed her lips on his.

_"Thanks for very much for yesterday, Togami-kun ~ "_

She giggled her normal sweet laughter as the other ones watched them shocked and confused. Of course Togami should have seen it coming. But since he didn't for once, his cheeks had a weak flush of pink and suddenly he didn't know if he should have played with it, or played against it.

_"Not so smart and professional now, are you, heir? I told you I would get back at you."_

Togami couldn't do anything else than sit there, not so smart and professional anymore.

_~End~_


End file.
